Truth Or Dare can do amazing things
by CreativeHeart
Summary: My first fic-When Mel and Jim play Truth Or Dare Weird things happen
1. Chapter 1

Just to say, this is my first fan fiction, so yea

I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters

_____________________________________________________________________

Melinda Gordon and her husband, Jim Clancy, were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room on a snowy white fluffy rug. A blazing fire roared from the fireplace, warming the room and glazing a light shadow of the couple. They were facing each other with their legs crossed, intent on playing Truth or Dare.

"You go first!" Jim cried, being the gentleman that he is and making ladies go first.

Mel groaned. "Why me first?" she asked, trying her puppy-dog face on him.

"Don't give me that look!" Jim said, knowing his wife's every trick. "And ladies first!"

"Exactly, that's why you are going first!" Mel snickered, teasing him.

"Fine, I'll go first, but that means you're the dude" he shot back playfully.

"Oh, your such a child. I will go first to make you happy, then" Mel said confidently. "Guys these days" she muttered warily.

"Hey, I heard that. Truth or Dare, Mellybear?" her husband asked, looking smug at his winning.

"Truth" Melinda replied, rubbing her hands to get ready for the question Jim had in store for her.

"Okay…..Boxers or briefs?" Jim asked randomly.

"It depends on the time and what we……you are doing" Mel said happily.

"Well, what about when we are…..I am having-"

"Ah, one question only" Mel said menacingly, cutting him off. "Truth or Dare, Jimmy poo?"

"Jimmy poo? Never heard that one before. And Dare, please" he said, rather sidetracked by the new nickname.

"Hehehe…." Mel was going to have fun with this.

"Oh no" Jim thought at Melinda's comment.

"I dare you to……strip tease-but only halfway, we wanna keep some stuff for future reference" Mel said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Are you serious?" Jim said, oblivious as to where this dare came from.

"Yep. Now get up….and Im choosing the song!" Melinda jumped up and turned on the stereo as Jim got up reluctantly.

"I refuse to strip tease, even if you are here" Jim subsided as _Idon't like the Vibe in the VIP _came on.

"Oh, fine. Just dance then or you will have to strip tease!" Mel said, excited for the sight she was going to see.

"Oh, fine, but not the whole song or Ill be dead on the ground" Jim said, wondering what he got himself into.

Jim started to do the 'running man' matching the beat of the song. Then he used his hips and did the twist. A little move from Soulja Boy, and the Hula was it for Melinda. She fell on the ground, laughing hysterically. Jim finished and turned off the music.

"Was it that bad?" he asked, moaning.

"No, it was really………..entertaining!" Melinda said, trying to compose herself.

"Come on, lets sit back down" Jim dragged her back to the rug and sat down. Melinda settled herself across from him, and said "Dare".

Jim laughed meanly. "Let's see………" He thought for a moment before saying "I dare you to put on your frilly underwear and club dance to a song of my choice!" he choked, holding back laughter.

"You're a mean boy, but I will do it anyway" Mel said, getting up meekly. "Ill be back, you get ready" Melinda got up slowly, dreading her dare. She stalked upstairs louder than imposed, and Jim laughed softly.

Upstairs, Melinda got into her husbands favourite frilly underwear and put on a tank top. She walked back downstairs quietly and saw Jim was ready with his song.

"I have the perfect song, and you gotta do your club dancing to it, you know the one I like…….by the way, the underwear is looking' sexy" Jim said quietly. He pressed the play button and _Push Up_ came on. "I can't believe Im doing this" Melinda thought. I know what will help-she closed her eyes and got her groove on.

The rapid chest and hip movements made Jim want to drool, he stared, mesmorized, at his wife's hips throughout the song, almost melting by her dancing. At the end of the song, Melinda stopped, opened her eyes, and turned around to face Jim. He seemed far away, like in a distant country. "Jim" she called a few times, trying to get his attention. He wasn't listening, clearly.

She clicked her fingers in front of his face and he snapped back to attention. "Was I that mesmerizing?" Mel inquired, pulling him back to the rug. "Woohoo, Jim?" she said. "Sorry, that was perfect!" Jim said lovingly.

"Truth or Dare, Jim?" Melinda asked, smiling slightly,

"Truth" Jim answered simply.

"Well…….What do you want to do right now?" Melinda asked, not sure what to ask.

"Right now, I want you" Jim said, restraining himself from jumping on her. "Truth or Dare, Mel?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Truth" Mel answered.

"What do you want me to do right now, and I will do it" Jim said, knowing she was thinking the same thing.

"I want you to jump on me like a tiger and make love to me" Melinda giggled, getting ready for him to spring."Alrighty then" Jim said almost too eagerly.

In one swift movement he jumped on her, taking off his shirt on the way. Jim started with a sweet simple kiss, then he crashed his lips hard and rough, just the way she wanted it, ontop of hers. He fell backwards, so she was on top of him, trailing kisses down her neck. Melinda sat up on his chest, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Can these come off?" she asked, tugging at his jeans.

"You're gonna have to get them off, and this is a dare-with your teeth" Jim said affectionately. Melinda planted a single hickey on his neck before going at his belt with her teeth.

"This isn't possible!" Melinda squealed; she had gotten nothing done in 2 minutes. "Oh, it's possible. Just use your hands, then" Jim said, laughing at his wife trying to undo his belt with her teeth. Melinda undid the clasp of his belt, then said "I think I can do the rest with my teeth now" Melinda said naughtily.

"That's my girl" Jim said back, playing with his wife's hair as she undid his belt. "Im gonna have to use my hands for the rest, Mr, Playboy" Mel told him, undoing the button and zipper with her hands. She took off his jeans and sat on his thighs, licking his chest and stomach. "Hey, little kitty, can this come off?" Jim asked, pulling her green tank top. "Yeah, but heres a dare for you-you can only do it with your feet" Melinda challenged him.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine" he accepted. Melinda slipped off him onto the rug near the burning fire, and Jim sat with her feet on his boxers. He used his big toe to move up her top a little, and Melinda giggled. "That tickles" she squealed happily. He moved her tank top up to under her shoulders, and then said, "Now I can't do anything else".

Melinda took it off quickly. "You didn't have to" she said, putting her feet up the legs of his boxers. "Now that tickles" Jim said, squirming. Jim sat up and pushed Mel onto him as hard as he could. She let out a gasp and he smiled. "Too hot for you?" Jim asked. "No, of course not" she managed to get out, sweating at how hot and fiery the couple were.

"I know it is, your sweat is rubbing off on me" he whispered into her ear, and all she could do was moan very loudly, much to Jim's pleasure. "Thought so" he muttered.

"My turn" Melinda said into his ear. She nibbled the sensitive part of his ear, and he moaned and groaned in pleasure. "Ha, I win" Melinda said, defeating him.

"Lets just get on with it" Jim said, hating to be taken advantage of by Mel like that. They slipped off each other garments, and made love until the early morning, and their moans, groans, squeals and giggles could be heard from the street. At around 5am, they both fell asleep peacefully on one another.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ghost Whisperer or any of its characters, once again!

_____________________________________________________________________

Melinda woke up to Jim writing _Mel+Jim=Love _with his finger on her bare skin.

"Oh, morning my Honey Bunny!" Jim said, still tracing on her skin.

"And that's one I haven't heard before" Mel teased, kissing his cheek. "What are you writing?"

"Oh, stuff" Jim said absentmindedly.

"Tell me, or I will do something you wont like" Mel coaxed, running her finger up and down her husbands front.

Jim laughed softly. "I already told you, stuff"

"Is it about you and me?"

"Maybe

Melinda moaned. "Tell me, the suspense is killing me!"

"No, I want to see the thing I won't like" Jim teased her happily.

"Mmm……fine" Melinda said. She bit his chest, a little harder than intended, then looked back up at him expectantly.

"How would I not like that? I love all your cute little hickeys!" Jim said, but he went on before she could speak. "I was writing Mel plus Jim equals love multiple times, ok?"

"I find that very adorable!" Melinda said, now tracing her hickey calmly.

"I find you very adorable" he said, looking into his wife's dream-filled eyes.

Mel kissed him, but it wasn't like her normal sweet kisses. This was hot and fiery. Jim moaned on her lips, and Melinda smiled and laughed onto his.

"Where did that come from?" Jim asked, she had left him breathless. He was breathing like he had just run a hundred mile race.

"Your insult" Melinda said, happy to have such an effect on her husband.

"Wait……what insult? When?" Jim was confused, when had he insulted her?

"You called me adorable, I hate being adorable. It makes me feel like a teddy bear, or a little kitten" Melinda said, explaining the insult to him.

"Im sorry, I really am, I never knew you felt that way" Jim apologised quickly. "You are a fiery, red hot, sexy, indestructible woman that I love more than life"

Melinda got on top of him and planted kisses on his nose, lips, chin and made a trail down his neck to his chest. "You know, I read this fortune cookie the other day and it said that I would make the love of my life suffer" Melinda said sadly. "But I can make that a good thing for me and a bad thing for you" Melinda said naughtily.

She got up of Jim and picked up 2 small sheets of cloth from the ground. 'Close your eyes" Melinda said, and Jim obeyed her. She made a blindfold with one piece of cloth and tied it around his head, blocking his view of her. With the other piece of cloth she tied his hands together, so he could do nothing but use his voice when she was going to torture him.

"Mel, what are you up to?" Jim asked curiously.

"Oh, and I quote, stuff" Melinda said, sitting on his chest. She nibbled the sensitive part behind his ear and Jim groaned. "Oh, I see what you're up to now" Jim said through his groaning.

"You've had this planned for a while, haven't you?" he said as Mel made her way with her tongue down his chest. "Maybe" she said devilishly. The teasing continued for about an hour until Jim couldn't take it anymore. He yelled out Mel's name multiple times at too much pleasure in too little time.

Melinda turned her laugh into a moan at his words. "He he, I guess the fortune cookie was right then"

"You are a very naughty girl, Melinda" Jim criticised her as she took off his blindfold and untied his hands. As soon as his hands were untied, he pounced on her and she giggled. "Ah, that was so hard, you pleasuring me so fast, so much, in so little time, and not letting me do anything but moan, groan, and call your name. That was very naughty, Mel" Jim said, and Mel could feel his breath on her neck, which made her shiver.

Jim started to kiss and bite her neck, and the couple let out matching moans. Jim rolled over so Mel was on top of him, and then she rolled over so they fell on the ground. "Way to go, Mel" Jim applauded, pushing his body down on hers.

They made out until they heard noises on the stairs, and both of them looked up.


End file.
